


Not So Bad

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [19]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam gave himself to the Warlord Big Boss for his brother Hal's freedom he thought his life would become meaningless. He didn't expected he would enjoy being a Warlords pet so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt From Tumblr: In an attempt to free his brother Otacon from the warlords son Solid Snake (though Otacon went willing Ocelot did not know this) a young major Ocelot must submit himself totally to the warlord Big Boss

Ocelot glared at the man before him, a fearful and terrifying Warlord, Big Boss. He wouldn’t let that scare him though, the Warlord's son, Solid Snake had taken his little brother and Ocelot would get him back. Big Boss smirked at Ocelot, folding his arms over his chest and sitting back in his chair. “What could you possibly give me in exchange for his return?” He asked with a smug grin, Ocelot growled in return.

“You can’t ask for shit from me, your son kidnapped my brother.” He took a step forward, trying to appear intimidating, Big Boss just chuckled and tilted his head to the side slightly.

“We take what we want Ocelot.” He said casually, waving a hand dismissively. “That’s what a warlord does.” He grinned slightly, his one eye meeting Ocelot’s with a challenge. Biting his tongue, trying not to curse the man out.

“Return my brother to me….” Ocelot growled, arms folding over his chest. Big Boss snorted and laughed again.

“Not without a trade. Give me something I want and I’ll tell my son to return your brother.” He spoke casually and Ocelot growled out, throwing his arms down to his side.

“If its money you want I can pay.” He knew he shouldn’t, he knew he could meet serious trouble for paying a ransom, a Major should always hold strong against such threats but if it would free his brother he’d pay anything. Big Boss snorted and grabbed a cigar, lighting it.

“Money isn’t good enough.” He said simply, taking a puff from his cigar. Ocelot’s hands clenched at his side, glaring harshly at Big Boss.

“What the fuck do you want then?!” he yelled, unable to stop himself stomping his foot and glaring harshly. Big Boss laughed as he blew out the smoke before slowly getting up from his chair.

 

Slowly Big Boss made his way around the desk before him to stand before Ocelot. Taking another puff from his cigar before lifting his free hand to grab Ocelot’s chin. Ocelot tried to hold himself still, even as Big Boss blew smoke into his face. Slowly Big Boss leant close and grinned as he spoke into Ocelot’s ear. “I want you.” His voice a deep rumble, Ocelot gasped and jolted back, Big Boss laughed as he watched Ocelot reel backwards. “If you can’t submit to me, then my son will keep your brother.” Big Boss said with a shrug before turning away, taking another puff of his cigar as he walked back to his chair. Sitting down and watching Ocelot with a smirk.

 

Ocelot stared in shock at the man before him, mouth falling open at the Warlords words. His pride be damned, his brother needed him and he’d do anything for him. Growling slightly Ocelot walked forward, around the desk to Big Boss, feeling the warlord’s eye on him the whole time. Hesitating beside Big Boss’ chair before stepping in front of him, hands at his side, posture open. “I’m yours.” He said simply. Big Boss chuckled and reached out, grabbing Ocelot’s hips, pulling him down onto his lap.

 

“You will stay here, mine to do all I say and to serve me for the rest of your life.” Big Boss spoke into Ocelot’s ear, watching as the man on his lap shuddered, eyes closing tight. “In turn your brother is free to leave.” He purred into his ear, watching Ocelot slump slightly, resigning himself to his fate. “Tell me your name, your real name, my pet.” He ordered in a deep rumble, squeezing Ocelot’s hips when he remained silently.

“Adamska…” Adam replied quietly, eyes remaining closed. Even if he had always admired Big Boss and couldn’t deny he was amazingly attractive, his whole future had just been taken from him and decided in a simple conversation.

“Adamska huh? My dear Adam, I’m John.” John replied, lifting a hand to card through Adam’s hair, watching as his eyes opened slightly.

 

John took Adam’s face in his hands, studying his features. “What…?” Adam huffed, squirming slightly on his lap. John chuckled gently, rubbing a thumb over Adam’s cheek.

“Such a pretty face.” He murmured, chuckling as Adam flushed red. Adam huffed, eyes downcast.

“Don’t make fun of me.” He huffed, John leaning close, brushing a kiss over Adam’s cheek.

“I’m not.” John stated, kissing the corner of Adam’s mouth. “I only take the prettiest pets.” He cooed, smirking as Adam flushed further. He huffed, trying to pretend he wasn’t affected by the compliments.

“So you have others?” He huffed, hating the idea that not only would he be some toy, some pet for a warlord but he’d just be one of many. His life would be meaningless but if it would save Hal from the same fate, then he’d do it.

“Just you.” John said quietly, brushing a chaste kiss over Adam’s lips. “You’re my only pet.” Adam raised an eyebrow at him, studying his one eye for signs of deceit. John chuckled at Adam’s cautiousness and kissed him again, lingering a moment longer. Adam slowly leant forward, kissing back.

 

John grinned to feel Adam kissing back, running his fingers through Adam’s hair and slowly breaking the kiss before pulling Adam’s head to his shoulder. “Rest now pet, you’ll need energy for later.” He murmured, pitching his voice lower. Adam flushed slightly at the implication before letting himself relax against John. His pride wanted to fight John but he knew he had to comply and submit to John, it would save Hal after all.

 

Adam tried to stay awake as John continued to read papers from his desk, with Adam on his lap. Adam couldn’t help it though, listening to John’s slow, rhythmic breathing he found himself drifting off. When he awoke he was on a bed warm and comfortable. Curled up against John on a large bed. “Finally awake?” John’s voice came from above him, Adam looked up, huffing slightly. “You didn’t even wake up when I carried you here.” He added, a chuckle rumble through his chest, Adam flushed and slowly sat up, turning slightly to face John.

“You carried me?” He asked, slightly self-conscious. John nodded slightly, sitting up as well. Slipping an arm around Adam’s waist and pulling him close again.

“You weigh too little.” He pointed out causing Adam to huff and fold his arms over his own stomach.

“Nothing wrong with how much I weigh…” He huffed and John smirked, leaning in to kiss Adam gently.

“Could fatten up a bit my pet.” He cooed and Adam huffed, pushing at John’s stomach. John chuckled and leant back, sitting against the headboard.

 

With a coy smirk John let his eyes drag over Adam’s form. “We’re spending the rest of the night here. Why don’t you get changed?” He motioned to the desk across the room, with clothes folded up on it. Adam only just realising John was only wearing a pair of boxers and flushed further. Slowly Adam nodded and crawled out of the bed, he was dressed as he had been before in his Major’s uniform, sans his coat and boots.

 

Adam picked up the clothes on the side, trousers and a large shirt, he was glad John gave him the choice of clothes. Worrying at his lower lip he took off his shirt, folding it up and putting it aside slipping on the large shirt, absently wondering if it wasn’t one of John’s, it certainly was large enough. Unbuckling his belt he slowly slipped it free from the belt loops and placed it with his shirt before unbuttoning his trousers and pulling the zip down. Glancing over his shoulder he saw John staring at him with his one eye, Adam huffed slightly and looked forward again. Slowly he pushed his trousers down, making sure to bend at the waist, shoving his ass out. Smirking to hear a sharp intake of breath behind him. Standing back up he looked at the trousers on the table before decided there was little point, he usually slept in just a shirt and boxers after all. Bending over again he pulled his socks off putting them with his shirt, smirking slightly to hear a slight growl from John. He was enjoying messing with him. Hesitating he looked at his gloved hands before turning back to the bed, walking over and crawling back on.

 

John grabbed Adam’s waist and pulled him close, prompting Adam to sit on his lap. Adam flushed slightly, putting his hands on John’s shoulders. “Why don’t you take those gloves off?” John asked, tilting his head to the side. Adam shook his head, drawing his hands back to himself, folding them against his chest. John raised an eyebrow, reaching out to take Adam’s hands in his own. “Why not?” He asked and Adam looked away.

“I don’t take them off…” He muttered, John rubbed his hands gently.

“Why?” He pushed and Adam worried at his lower lip. “Tell me pet.” He murmured and Adam huffed, closing his eyes. Slowly he pulled his hands from John’s grasp to take the gloves off. John stared at Adam’s hands and frowned slightly. “Who did this to you?” His growled out, Adam slowly opened his eyes to see John looking at his hands, not with disgust but with rage.

“Hal’s father…” He muttered, John slowly looked to Adam, waiting for him to continue. “Huey… he tried to burn Strangelove and Hal after she refused to let the twisted bastard use Hal in an experiment. My mom and I, we pulled them out of the blaze, my hands burnt in the process.” John frowned and lifted Adam’s hands to his lips, kissing the burnt flesh gently.

“Your brother really means a lot to you…” John mused and Adam nodded slightly.

“That was before we were brothers. Our mothers married a few years later but they did move in with us after that.” Adam explained and John nodded, lifting a hand from Adam’s to brush through his hair.

“What happened to Huey?” He asked and Adam huffed, looking down.

“We never found him…” Adam grumbled, looking down. John pulled Adam close, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips.

“I’ll have him found.” He promised, leaning their foreheads together, Adam blinked in surprise. “Even have him brought here if you want revenge.” Adam gaped at John, slowly lifting his hands to slip around John’s neck, leaning forward for another kiss.

“You would? You’d really do that?” He asked, amazed and John nodded, carding fingers through his hair.

“Of course. I’ll have the search started tomorrow.” John promised, kissing Adam again.

 

John placed Adam’s gloves on the bed side table before wrapping his arms around his waist. “Why’d you hide them?” John asked and Adam looked down.

“They’re ugly.” He muttered and John growled slightly, leaning in to kiss him gently.

“Nothing about you is ugly.” John said firmly, watching Adam rolling his eyes. “I mean it Adamska.” He growled slightly and Adam sighed, slumping forward to put his head on John’s shoulder.

“Can I see Hal before he leaves…?” Adam asked quietly and John nodded, leaning forward to kiss Adam’s temple.

“I’ll take you to him tomorrow, sleep now.” Adam looked up slightly before nodding, leaning up to kiss John’s lips gently before curling up on John his arms slipping aground the elder man. John chuckled and shifted to lean back against the pillows, draping an arm over Adam’s form. Watching the younger to drift off before letting himself too fall asleep, despite his original plans to ravish Adam that night.

 

David sighed as he entered his room, rubbing his temple as he approached Hal, who sat on their bed, typing away on his laptop. In the few days he’d been here he’d already gotten used to things and even started to help out. David climbed onto the bed lying beside Hal and wrapping his arms around his waist. Hal smiled and moved a hand from his laptop to rest atop David’s head, slowly carding fingers through his hair. “How’s your day been?” He asked and David sighed.

“Hal… Put your laptop down.” David muttered, Hal looked at him in surprise but did as told, closing the lid to his laptop and putting it on the bedside table. Turning slightly in David’s arms to look down at him. “Your brother he came for you…” David looked up at Hal who bit at his lip.

“Oh… What did he say…?” He asked worried and David sighed, nuzzling into Hal’s side.

“He demanded we release you… Father even made a deal with him. He’s to serve father and you’re free to go.” Hal went rigid before shaking his head quickly.

“I don’t want to.” He spoke quickly “I don’t want to leave Dave!” He couldn’t help the panic welling in his chest at the idea. “Shit… I knew I should have told him I was leaving… No… I don’t want to leave… David please, don’t make me go.” David sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around Hal, kissing his cheek gently.

“Shhh love, I’m not letting you go. We’ll figure this out.” He leant close, resting their foreheads together. “I’m not losing you now, not now we’re finally together.” Hal wrapped his arms tightly around David, pressing against him.

“David… I’m sorry. I should have thought this all through” Hal muttered and David wrapped his arms securely around Hal.

“It’s not your fault Hal. It happened pretty fast.” Hal sighed gently, curling up against David’s chest.

“I should have known though… Adam’s always been protective of me…” He explained quietly, David gently rubbing his back.

“It’s okay Hal.” He murmured leaning in to kiss his forehead gently. “We’ll figure this out.”

“Promise?” Hal asked quietly, sitting back slightly to look at David. David nodded slightly and placed his hand on either side of Hal’s face.

“I swear.” He leant in, gently kissing Hal on the lips.

 

Content with David’s promise, Hal curled up in his arms, head on David’s chest. David playing with Hal’s hair as they lay together. “Hal?” David called his name gently, Hal on the very of sleep.

“Yea?” He asked sleepily, opening his eyes and looking up at David.

“I love you.” He said with a grin, Hal smiling sleepily, nuzzling against David’s chest.

“Love you too.” He replied, placing a kiss on David’s chest. “Now sleep.” He murmured, feeling as much as hearing David chuckle.

 

When morning came Hal and David made their way to John’s office. Pushing open the door David let Hal in first. John sat at his desk, Adam curled up on his lap, the elders arms wrapped around his waist. At seeing Hal, Adam jumped up and darted across the room, wrapping his arms around his brother, Hal in turn wrapped his arms around Adam, hugging him tight. “Hal! Shit Hal I’m sorry.” Adam whimpered against his shoulder, blaming himself for Hal getting taken, thinking he didn’t look after him well enough. Hal pulled back slightly, shaking his head quickly.

“Adam no… I wanted to come... I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…” Hal admitted looking down, not daring to look up at Adam, afraid of what his brother’s reaction would be.

“What…? Hal?” Adam gently grabbed his arms, trying to figure his brother out.

“I love David…” Hal added quietly, looking at the ground. “He asked me to leave with him and I wanted to.”

“Oh…” Adam sighed and sagged forward, putting his head on Hal’s shoulder. “Shit… I’m sorry…” Hal shook his head quickly.

“You didn’t know…” Hal rubbed his older brother’s shoulders.  “There was no way for you to know. I’m not leaving though… I want to stay with David.” Adam sighed and nodded, smiling sadly at his brother.

“I’m not going anywhere either.” Adam said simply, shrugging his shoulder, Hal blinking in surprise. “I made a deal, I’m not going back on it.”

 

John blinked in surprise to hear that, he’d expected Adam to try and find a way to leave, since Hal came willingly. Hal peered at his brother who huffed and looked to the side, causing Hal to laugh and smile. “We’ve got to stick together after all.” Adam nodded slightly, finally letting Hal go.

“Yea, we do.” Adam made his way back over to John, sitting himself on his lap. John huffing out a laugh as he wrapped his arm around Adam again. David joined Hal, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, chin resting on his shoulder as Hal held his hands.

“Need anything dad or are we free to go?” He asked and John shook his head slightly.

“David, I want someone found.” He paused glancing between the brothers before motioning his son over. David let go of Hal walking over, leaning in for John to whisper his orders, though Adam still heard. “Huey Emmerich, Hal’s father. He tried to kill Hal and his mother before she re-married. I want him found and brought in.” He ordered, David’s posture stiffening, a slight growl escaping him before he nodded.

“Done.” He growled up as he straightened up. John nodded and waved a hand for him to go. David walking back over to Hal, wrapping an arm around his waist as he led him back out of the room.

“Thank you.” Adam muttered, curling into John’s chest.

“I said I’d have him found.” John replied calmly, leaning down to kiss Adams forehead gently.

 

They spent the rest of the morning together, Adam resting against John, reading the papers John was reading along with him. Giving him bits of advice here and there. When lunch came around John had food brought in for the both of them. With the food laid out before them John smirked, running a hand over Adam’s stomach. “Feed you up, get you nice and plump.” He cooed into Adam’s ear watching him flush. Picking up a fork he put some of the meaty pasta they’d been brought on the fork and held it to Adam’s lips. “Open up pet.” He ordered, watching as Adam bit his lip gently before opening his mouth for John to slip the fork in. Taking the food John puled the fork back and put more on it, eating a forkful himself whilst Adam ate what he had in his mouth.

 

They went through the meal like that, John feeding them both and once he’d had his fill and there was pasta to spare, kept feeding Adam whilst sucking and kissing at his neck. Smirking as he watched Adam squirm slightly on his lap, trying to use the food to mask his quiet moans. Adam’s moans only serving to get John going as well. As they ran out of pasta John started to slowly grin his hips against Adam’s, chuckle as Adam gasped and covered his mouth, trying not to moan louder.

 

Putting down the fork John picked up a piece of the cut up fruit, holding it in his mouth. Taking Adam’s chin in his hand he turned his head and leant close, pressing the fruit against Adam’s lips who slowly opened his mouth to let John put the apple in his mouth, pushing the fruit fulling into Adam’s mouth with his tongue.

 

As Adam ate the apple piece, John smirked, reaching a hand down to palm at the younger man’s cock. Chuckling as Adam couldn’t hold back a moan, licking his lips as he watched Adam. “I want to fill you up.” He cooed into Adam’s ear who whined slightly, grinding up against John’s hand.

“Do it.” He murmured breathlessly. Leaning back against John who smirked and ran his hands down Adam’s body, deftly undoing his belt and undoing his trousers. Adam lifted his hips slightly as John pushed his trousers and boxers down. Adam kicked his boots and clothes off, letting them pool on the floor below him as John undid his own belt and trousers, pushing down his trousers and boxers enough to pull his cock out of its confines. 

 

Slowly palming his cock with one hand John picked up a strawberry, pressing it against Adam’s lips who opened his mouth to take the fruit into his mouth and bite down. John pulling the remains of the fruit back to lean in and lick up the juices trailing down his chin. John put the rest of the fruit to Adam’s lips who once again took it into his mouth eating it before turning to face John and kiss him. “Prepare yourself.” He whispered against Adam’s lips who moaned into his mouth. John fished a bottle of lube out of his desk, which Adam had seen him bring with them that morning and pressed it into Adam’s hand.

 

Adam poured some lube out into his hand as John picked up another apple piece, biting some off before pulling Adam into a kiss, pushing the fruit into the others mouth. Moaning into the kiss Adam leant forward against John slipping a hand behind himself to push a finger into his entrance, John slowly stroking his cock as he watched Adam slip a second finger inside himself. Taking the rest of the apple in his mouth John pulled Adam into another kiss, enjoying the way he moaned and whined as he stretched himself open. John picked up another strawberry, holding it to Adam’s lips as he slipped a third finger inside himself. Biting into the fruit, John once again licked up the juices and chuckled as he moaned, the berry almost falling from him lips as he did, so John lent in, pressing his mouth to Adams to keep the berry in his mouth.

 

With Adam stretched enough, John lifted his hips up and pulled him back so they were chest to chest. Lowering one hand to grab his cock he lined up with Adam’s entrance before pulling him down onto his cock. Adam couldn’t stop the wanton moan he let out, even if he wanted too. John groaned and bit down on Adam’s neck, slowly grinding his hips up against Adam. John brought the rest of the strawberry he’d place back on the plate to Adam’s lips who took it into his mouth, licking at John’s finger tips as he ground his hips down against John’s dick. John chuckled and wrapped an arm around Adam’s hips, lifting him up before slamming the younger back down on his dick. Picking up a piece of chocolate John slipped it between Adam’s lips, groaning as Adam sucked on his fingers and the chocolate. Adam slowly lifted his hips up before dropping down on his cock, riding him slowly as John fed him.

 

Picking up the last strawberry John bit it in half, Adam turning slightly, looking over his shoulder. Leaning close he licked up the dripping juices before pressing their lips together, feeling John open his mouth doing the same as he pushed the fruit into Adam’s mouth, grabbing his hips and slamming him down onto his cock again, groaning again. Pushing the last bit of fruit past Adam’s lips he trailed his hands down Adam’s front to grasp his cock, jerking it in time with Adam riding his cock.

 

Slamming his hips down one last time with a wanton moan Adam came over his chest and John’s hand. John grunting in pleasure as Adam tightened around him, grabbing Adam’s hips he lifted him up before pulling him back down onto his cock, groaning as he lifted him up one final time and slammed him back down. Biting down on Adam’s neck as he came inside him, Adam moaning out as he felt himself being filled up in a most intimate way.

 

Adam leant back against John’s chest and moaned gently. “Enjoy being filled?” John murmured into his ear before mouthing at his neck and sucking a large bruise into his skin. Adam nodded slightly turning his head to kiss John gently.

“So full, so good.” He purred out, John chuckling gently. Slowly he grabbed Adam’s hips and lifted him up slowly, watching and chuckling as Adam whined at the loss of John’s cock. Grabbing a rag he cleaned him and Adam up before righting his trousers. Adam climbing off his lap with a mournful whine as he pulled his boxers back on, John grabbing his hips and pulling him back onto his lap. “My trousers!” Adam gasped out and John chuckled gently.

“You don’t need them.” He cooed into Adam’s ear, watching as he flushed. John pulled Adam close, kissing him gently before Adam settled against his chest.

 

“This isn’t so bad.” Adam muttered, glancing up at John raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?” He questioned quietly and Adam nodded, nuzzling against his chest.

“I think I’ll like it here.” He said with a nod. John grinned, leaning down to kiss his forehead gently.

“That’s good, my dear Adam.” Adam grinned absently. He was sure he’d like it here.   

 

In years to come Adam remained as John's loyal pet, like his brother he started working for him, an interrogator and John's advisor, always faithfully at his side. 


End file.
